villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrone Gabrix
Tyrone Gabrix is the central antagonist of the 2016 live-action TV series The Goodest Cop. He is a terrorist who plots to usurp the entire US from it's government, and he uses various criminal gangs to help him terrorize the people. He is the overarching antagonist of the first season, and the main antagonist of the second season. History Season 1 He at first is seen killing three kids in the woods while wearing a mask, and he takes the mask off after assuring that the children are dead. He later meets with Dylan Bronx in an alley, and confesses that he had killed his three nephews. Bronx aimed a gun at Tyrone, and asked him why he kills innocents. Tyrone reveals then that he wants to purify the world and give it some better days at it's future. Tyrone is informed by Bronx about Tim Berling. He angrily orders Tim to be killed. After Solomon Dryden fails to kill the FBI agent Tim Berling, Tyrone reminds him that if he will fail again, his mother will be shot to death by Jonathan Crimson, aka The Reaper. Season 2 Tyrone at first talks to Osama, his enforcer and the leader of The 50 Killers, and informs him about Tim's whereabouts, thus paying him 50 million dollars if he manages to kill him and destroy the FBI. Osama agrees to complete his tasks as long as he gets to use Tyrone's sword of Anubis. Tyrone hands him the sword, and wishes him good luck and not to fail. After Jonathan reports to him that Osama and his fifty men are killed, Tyrone gets mad and declares war with Tim. Later, he tells Jonathan and his gang of Reapers to kill Tim. However, they fail, as many of them get killed, but they do manage to kill his son William. Tyrone swears to god that he will not fail ever again. He orders Jonathan to put Solomon with his mother in a cabin room as his own hostages. He reveals Solomon that he is going to kill his mother anyways, because he has no use in crime wars any longer. Jonathan shoots Solomon's mother, causing Solomon to cry and break down. He orders Jonathan to watch over "the criminal" and shoot him when he feels better. Solomon however manages to rescue himself and throw a knife at Jonathan's chest. He then orders The Reapers (now lead by Terry Lander) to kill Solomon's enforcers. After they do so, they are caught by Jessica, who gets shot by Terry and wounded. Fortunately, she is cured by Tim and Dr. Leo Markins. Solomon later confesses Tim about Tyrone's plans and whereabouts. However, as soon as they go to hunt him, and he watches them from the top of a cliff, he phones President Bush under the identity and fake voice of Darren Gloating. He convinces Bush and the US military that Solomon is guilty and that he planned everything, and therefore he should be killed. However, after he finished his phone call, Terry told him that he had enough of the monstrosity, and that he's tired of killing people beyond being a fearsome criminal. Tyrone replied however that what the gods want they will always get, and he backstabs Terry, and then pushes him off the cliff. He sarcastically asks if anyone else of The Reapers wants to suffer the same fate. As they all pledge their loyalty to Tyrone, they go with Tyrone to sabotage Bush and kill off his soldiers. Tyrone arrives first and backstabs Bush. He then states that Tim always repeats on his one mistake; as he discovers the truth when it's too late. The Reapers then fight the soldiers, and are all killed during the battle. Tim orders the soldiers to hand Tyrone as a hostage to a large enough jailhouse, that he can never escape. However, Solomon bribes the cops to let him burst into the jail, and thereafter, he bursts into Tyrone's cell, and takes him as a hostage to the fields. When they reach a certain point, Solomon lets go of Tyrone, leaving him to lie on the ground, all tied up and facing upwards. Solomon then repeatedly stabs his chest, dozens of times until he dies, and he implies that it's for his mother. Aftermath in the third season It is later revealed that he was a terrorist hired by the secretary of defence Adrian Tonners in order to overthrow the president of the USA. Category:Terrorists Category:Masterminds Category:Master Manipulators Category:Tyrants Category:Extortionists Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Usurper Category:Bigger Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Jingoist Category:Master Orators Category:Military Category:Pure Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Assassins Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Bludgeoners Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Vigilante Category:Provoker Category:Leader Category:Cult leaders Category:Serial Killers Category:Supremacists Category:Totalitarians Category:Conspirators Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Tricksters Category:Liars Category:Imprisoned Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Delusional Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Complete Monster Category:Minion Category:Enforcer